


Something New

by cpd5021



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpd5021/pseuds/cpd5021
Summary: A small compilation of a few new things between Jay and Hailey now that they're together. Pure randomness.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Something New

_First Shower_

Hailey found herself on more than one occasion wondering how something so new could feel so natural and familiar at the same time. Her relationship with Jay had finally dissolved into something more than partners and friends and with that came a whole slew of new things shared between them. The first morning they had woken up together had turned into a blur of emotion after the news of her fathers heart attack and to be honest, Hailey didn’t really remember much of that morning after those texts. Today was the second time she had woken up curled in to Jay and this time felt infinitely better. Her arm was draped lazily over his bare torso and the steady sounds of his breathing filled her ear. It was warm and safe and she could stay here forever. Of course, that wasn’t an option. A few minutes later their alarms started blaring and they groaned out in unison over having to get up. Hailey climbed out of the bed, not before sharing a heated kiss that only made her want to stay here longer and moved over to her closet to grab some clothes. 

“I’m gonna shower real quick and then we can head out. Maybe grab some breakfast on the way?”

She turned to see Jay’s sleepy grin looking up at her and couldn’t help but smile in return. His normally well controlled hair was disheveled from sleep and it was just one of her new favorite things. 

“Sounds good.”

He nodded in agreement, stretching his arms above his head and letting out another groan. Hailey padded into her bathroom, tossing the clothes on the counter and then tugging her sleep shirt off before grabbing her toothbrush. To her surprise, Jay stumbled in after her, wearing nothing but his boxers, and came to stand beside her with the toothbrush from his overnight bag. They locked eyes in the mirror as she finished and she sent him a wink as she slipped her boy shorts down her legs, leaving her completely naked beside him. His eyes darkened slightly as he watched her in the mirror but he did his best to remain focused on his task. 

When Hailey tugged the shower curtain open and stepped in she saw his face change to one of surprise and suddenly she felt nervous. 

“What are you doing?”

He asked around a mouthful of toothpaste.

“Um...showering?”

She sent him a questioning look, puzzled by his confusion. 

“Yeah but...the water…”

Jay bent to rinse his mouth and Hailey only felt more confused. She reached down to turn the water on, feeling the burst of cold hit her before it started to warm up as she pulled the curtain shut. A few moments later the curtain opened and Jay took a tentative step in, reaching a hand out to test the water before fully climbing in. Hailey just stared up at him, eyebrows raised in question over his odd behavior. 

“What kind of savage gets in _before_ the water is on? It’s freezing in here!”

Jay protested, accentuating his words with a shiver. Hailey couldn’t help but chuckle at him while she grabbed her shampoo bottle. 

“A savage who doesn’t waste water? It’ll warm up.”

She shrugged and sent him a wink, working the shampoo through her hair. 

“Okay but it’s not wasting that much water to let it get steamy in here before you step in. Seriously, savage.”

Hailey laughed again at his reaction, quickly rinsing her hair and moving on to the conditioner. 

“Do you want to step under the water? I’d hate for you to freeze…”

She grinned up at him and laughed again when he rolled his eyes at her. 

“No no, I’ll survive.”

He crossed his arms over his chest in mock annoyance and waited for her to finish with her hair. 

“Weren’t you a Ranger? I can’t imagine you got lots of steamy showers over there. I figured you’d be an ‘in and out’ kinda guy.”

He huffed at her words, shaking his head slightly.

“If anything, being a Ranger made me appreciate the finer things in life. One of those being steamy showers.”

He looked down at her and she smirked in return, reaching her hands out to his bare torso and running them up his chest. Once they were wrapped around his shoulders she pulled him closer to her, under the water and she felt the goosebumps erupt on his skin with the sudden temperature change. She pulled him down into a kiss before pulling back slightly to whisper against his lips. 

“From now on I’ll heat the shower up first. But in the meantime I can think of other ways to make it steamy in here.”

Her lips melded into his again and his hands found her waist, instantly picking up on her train of thought. And suddenly there wouldn’t be time to stop for breakfast. 

_First Home Cooked Meal_

It had been a long day to say the least and Hailey couldn’t wait to get home. She was finally able to close out of her computer after finishing up a trying report and she looked over to see Jay doing the same. He silently followed her into the locker room and they gathered their things quickly before heading out to the parking lot. Jay tugged her arm, bringing her to a halt just before she reached her Jeep and she turned to see him looking a little nervous. 

“I was thinking...maybe we could stay at my place tonight?”

Hailey had lost track of how many nights they had stayed together at this point but all of them had been at her house. It wasn’t something they had really discussed but she knew Jay was aware she was simply more comfortable at her place. She hesitated for a moment and Jay didn’t give her a chance to respond. 

“Nevermind, your place is fine.”

He gave her a sheepish grin and took a step back. She wasn’t sure what had brought on his request but she couldn’t help but notice he looked almost disappointed by her response. 

“No, we can stay at your place. I just need to run by my apartment and grab some stuff real quick.”

She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile before opening her car door and climbing in. Jay smiled in return, looking excited that she agreed. 

“Okay. Come hungry.”

He sent her a wink and Hailey chuckled as she closed her door and headed home. 

When she arrived at Jay’s apartment door, she gave a tentative knock and waited for a response. When he pulled the door open the first thing Hailey noticed was a dusting of something white all over his shirt. The second was his cheesy grin staring down at her. He bent to place a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth before pulling her into the apartment. As she stepped inside a delicious aroma hit her nostrils. She looked up at Jay and couldn’t help but grin. 

“Are you cooking something?”

Jay headed down the short hallway into his kitchen, sending her a wink before disappearing from view. When she followed after him she was shocked at the sight before her. Not only was he cooking but it looked like a meal she would have never guessed he had the skill for. 

“I didn’t know you could cook.”

She made her way over to his counter, leaning against it as she watched him work. 

“I’ll have you know I’m a great cook. I just don’t have a reason to do it a lot.”

He stirred something in a pot on the stove and Hailey’s mouth watered at the scent. 

“What’s the occasion?”

She quipped, trying to peak over his shoulder. 

“You. I have a reason now. Needed to impress you somehow…”

He sent her another wink and she smiled up at him. 

“I see…”

Hailey trailed off as Jay’s hands found her waist, pulling her against him and bringing his lips to hers. 

“Can’t have you thinking my only talents are sniping and bedroom activities.”

She chuckled against his mouth before deepening the kiss. 

“I’ll have you know I very much enjoy those talents.”

Jay pulled back to send her a devilish grin.

“Good because that’s all I have planned for dessert.”

He let her go then and Hailey leaned back against the counter. 

“Sniping?”

She challenged, smirking as his eyes narrowed in response. He turned to focus on whatever was in the pot and Hailey smiled to herself, thinking maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing to stay over here sometimes too. 

_First Night Out (And the Truck)_

Even though they were pretty sure most of their unit had figured out they were together at this point, Hailey and Jay still hadn’t made a point of actually telling them. So when everyone decided to go out for the night, Hailey couldn’t help but feel a little nervous at the thought of slipping up in front of them. Jay reassured it would be fine and they would be able to keep their secret just a little while longer. They arrived at Molly’s separately to keep up with their charade and soon Hailey was more distracted by the antics of her team than the worry of her hidden relationship. Kim had insisted on shots to start the night off and it only helped in easing Hailey’s mind. Jay sat beside her with enough distance to appear normal, but his hand still found her leg under the table every now and then. After the first round of shots, everyone took a turn of buying a round of drinks and then it was Adams' turn, who naturally requested more shots. Kim was up next and she followed suit and at this point Hailey was more than feeling it. Jay had managed to avoid anything other than his beer, stating someone had to be the responsible adult. He kept smiling down at her when no one else was looking and that paired with the alcohol coursing through her body was doing a number on Hailey. 

When his hand found her thigh under the table again, Hailey quickly latched on, sliding it even higher up her leg and causing Jay to choke on his beer. As he struggled to clear his throat while not drawing the attention of anyone else, he shot her a look that silently asked if she was crazy. Sober Hailey would have agreed that her antics were a bit much, but drunk Hailey had other things in mind. Her hand found his thigh this time and Jay narrowly avoided choking on his beer once more. His hand stilled her movements, shooting her another look of warning that only spurred her on. Hailey let out a huff and let go of his leg, reaching for her phone and typing up a quick message. When Jay’s phone buzzed a second later she watched as he hesitantly picked it up. She couldn’t help but grin when his eyes bulged at her message and he quickly set his phone back down. Her eyes bore into the side of his face and he was trying everything in his power to ignore her. When her hand found his thigh again, this time sliding up and cupping him through his jeans before he could stop her, Jay’s knee hit the table above them. Kim turned to shoot him a questioning look but he managed to just blow it off. 

“Hailey…”

He leaned over to whisper in her ear, his tone thick with warning. 

“Jay…”

She replied, her low voice dripping with bad ideas. 

“Are you ready to go home?”

He asked, watching the others as he spoke. She didn’t respond verbally but her hand was on his thigh again. Before she could do any more damage or get him in a spot where he wouldn’t be able to leave the cover of the table, Jay grabbed her arm and hauled her up. Hailey swayed at the sudden movement and her hands found his chest to steady herself. That alone wouldn’t have necessarily given them away, but her hands lingered there and started their way up to his shoulders. Jay quickly gripped her hands, moving her off of him but not before Kim’s keen eyes locked onto his. She gave him a knowing smirk and nodded to herself before turning back to Kevin with a smug look on her face. Hailey was completely oblivious to the exchange as she tried to focus on her phone, typing out another risky text that had Jay’s phone buzzing seconds later. He gave her a tug and led her out of the bar, making their way to his truck quickly. Jay leaned her against the side of the truck while he opened her door and smiled down at her when he took her in. 

“You’re drunk.”

She just grinned up at him, seeming to ponder her response before she spoke. 

“Mmm….maybe a little.”

Hailey squinted her eyes for emphasis, only making him chuckle more. 

“Maybe a lot.”

Jay teased, catching her as she swayed away from his truck.

“Yeah…. But at least we kept our secret.”

Jay couldn’t help but laugh at the proud tone of her voice, knowing very well that they had done anything but. He gave her a quick nod and maneuvered her into the truck, securing her in place and then making his way around to his side. As Jay went to start the truck, Hailey’s hand gripped his arm to stop him. 

“Didn’t you get my text?”

She asked, sending him a mischievous look. He pulled out his phone, feeling his body instantly respond to the suggestion typed out before him. 

“Listen...in the truck I’m game for. In Molly’s parking lot...not so much.”

Jay started the truck and pulled out of the lot, driving them towards the part of town that was empty aside from old buildings. 

A few minutes later they were parked in an empty lot, surrounded by darkness except for one small light in the distance. Hailey wasted no time climbing into his lap and Jay didn’t even have time to think about what they were doing before he was gone under her touch. 


End file.
